Mon Roi
by kriskascini
Summary: Love is one luxury that is not brought to royalty, but concubines are. Ichigo learns what it is to aspire to be better, to be chosen, when he thought there was no hope left.  AU, 15th century, concubine Ichi, King Grimm, SLASH
1. Pour devenir un adulte

All right! Before we start, this is an AU that takes place in an imaginary country! Now in this country everyone in the courts speaks French! Which was not uncommon (in fact it was the most usual) in courts of the 15th century, which is more or less where I'm aiming at with this, even if the concubine references all relate a bit more to the way Geishas were handled in Japan, well, whatever, is my AU, I'll write whatever I want into it. I'm getting off-track here, before I begin to bore you; some English to French translations so that you don't get too lost:

**Butterfly – Papillon**

**King – Roi (it's pronounced Ruwa, just so you don't go around thinking I renamed Grimmy, Roy in your purgdy little heads)**

**Début d'évaluation – Evaluation debut**

**Queen – Reine**

**Princess – Princesse**

**Come ci come ça – So-so / More or less**

**Oui – Yes**

**Merci – Thank you**

**Pour devenir un'adulte – To become an adult**

**God - Dieu**

**Prologue,** Le Roi et le concubine

Once his mother died, the only way his father, a retired arms-man, had to survive and be able to feed his twin sisters was to sell Ichigo. He did not have any objections towards this. He knew his father and how much it had hurt to give him up. This is how Ichigo came to enroll in Madame Papillon's house where young boys where trained from tender age in the ways of male concubines for the royal house.

Ichigo was just five. The warden at Madame Papillon's had hated him with fierce disgust since he put feet onto that place, stating that the son of a swordsman was too rough for the imperial lay, and yet Ichigo grew handsome and healthy. By the time he was thirteen, Duchess Soi-Fon had to clamp her mouth shut.

It might come as strange or immoral that the royal house would only allow for male concubines, but this was natural. The council had long since decreed that Le Roi should not have female concubines, this derived from the problems that bastard offspring had bought the kingdom long before their time.

In the year that Kurosaki Ichigo turned fourteen, he was brought in for the début d'évaluation. That had been where the fiery red head had first set eyes on the young ruler D'Haggenterre. He had seriously expected a spoiled brat with dull black hair and brown eyes, bossing the whole court into exasperation and whatnot. That had been always his stereotype for the royalty. He had already surrendered to that fact. So when he first laid eyes on Grimmjow of the Jaeggerjaques royal house, he had struggled intensely not to gape. He had, however, tripped over his ceremonial robes and disturbed the whole row of yet to be deflowered boys walking in a neat rhythm right down the middle of the throne room, attracting all kinds of attention towards him, even the kind that no concubine would ever want; La Reine's.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, _oh boy_, was Ichigo scared the first time he spotted the northern princesse's stare on him. She did not look particularly angry, or menacing at all, in fact, she looked intensely… _curious_. Curious is never a good thing, especially in courts, where interests are the supreme rulers and not Le Roi, as one would suppose. She had leaned in to speak in the proximity of her spouse, politely hiding her mouth as she smiled widely.

Lost, however, in the commotion of rearranging the order in the procession, Ichigo took a few seconds before looking back in the direction of Haggenterre's rulers. His eyes met incredible blue ones, the color that he could only recognize by looking at the sky's zenith in a clear and hot day, and just like the sun would, the look of Le Roi D'Haggenterre himself on him, burned. Ichigo averted his eyes. No one was to openly look in Le Roi's eyes like that. It was taboo. A taboo that had Ichigo yearning for more.

That night, back at Madame Papillon's, in his modest bed, Ichigo lay awake all night, rearranging his head. He had come to terms with being sold long, long ago, therefore Ichigo had never experienced any sort of aspiration feelings, knowing that he was destined to entertain some demented egoistical rich bimbo for the rest of his life, that would be, should said bimbo ever take an interest on him and choose him as his entertainment. But when the bimbo turned out not to be a bimbo at all, that conception of reality had been shattered, and Ichigo, for the first time, knew what it was like to aspire. He aspired to be chosen.

Ichigo was in love with Haggenterre's Roi. And damn him if he was not going reach him.

**Chapitre une**, _Pour devenir un'adulte_

It was an early morning at Madame Papillon's. Like every other early morning, Ichigo was up preparing for the day; he brushed his shoulder length hair until it was untangled, braiding it up with white ribbons and cotton fabric flowers and he dressed in his costmary leggings and vests before leaving the dorm and head to the main building where he would be starting mature lessons today.

Nothing could prepare Ichigo for what was next. You see, the thing with being a _male _concubine, and not a female one, is that virginity is not and issue. So long as you are tight and ripe when your owner finally gets his hands on you, you are still game. No one said that you would always be tight and ripe before that. Therefore, the next two years were rough on him. His trainer would enlighten him about all of the things a man can do to drive another male insane in bed.

In the beginning, his dedication had saved him from the most of the mental scaring, but most of the times he just felt disgusted with himself, by the end of year one, he was wavering on his resolve. That was until the summer solstice came upon them, and Le Roi et La Reine came to be entertained at Madame Papillon's house for the holyday.

Ichigo had been arranging himself for the play, a number of light and seduction written to drive La Reine to tears of laughter, when the woman herself had snaked behind scenes, finding him in the process of fitting himself on a contraption of erotic fashion. He seamed to not be able to do it alone and was about to brake out in exasperation when nimble fingers started to work the knots in the back.

"A concubine needs to be able to handle things like this on his own. You need to train more, Kurosaki."

Ichigo did not turn to discover the identity of the woman behind him. He could spy in his peripheral view the hem of a long, red dress littered with sequins and patterns sewn in golden string upon it.

"Merci, Madame."

"How have you been handling yourself this past year?"

"Come ci come ça, I have been holding up despite my hardships, Madame."

"Do not be easy on yourself. It is Le Roi that you will belong to. Is this understood?" The knots on the contraption where all done, the metal and leather combination seamed to fit Ichigo just fine now.

"Oui, Madame." An unbelievably soft hand brushed his naked shoulder and Ichigo could make out the green painted nails, perfectly manicured, on the lady's hand.

"Very well. Be strong Itsyugo, I have taken a liking to you."

With that the lady left the room and Ichigo collapsed in tears. He had La Reine's approval. Dieu was with him.

After the act of that night, he made peace with his situation, and from then on he doubled his efforts, sometimes he could even confess to enjoy his lessons. Just thinking about his Roi would do things to his body, and thinking of him and his spouse's approval kept his chin up for the rest of his education.


	2. Pour tomber amoureux

**Sweet mother of Jesus!** When I first started this I had no idea what I was getting into. Do you have any idea how effing INSANE is the quantity of research on 15th century living I had to squeeze in while studying for a Differential Calculus test just to write this second chapter and not make a complete ass of myself?

I have made my mind. Ladies and gents, this is the last Époque romance I'm writing. I'll leave it all to mister Ken Follett from now on I swear.

Oh! And Black Storm made me realize that I did not translate "D'Haggenterre" So sorry. -.-'

**D'Haggenterre – Of Haggenterre, Haggenterre being the name of my imaginary country**

**Pour tomber amoureux - To fall in love**

**Garçon - boy**

**Chapitre deux,** Pour tomber amoureux

Ichigo turned sixteen the summer after that and his education was officially over. He was beyond stunned when Duchess Soi-Fon had called him to her quarters and handled him a silvery necklace, 'for good luck' she had said. Then he was sent home for a few months, a courtesy given to all concubines that went through their education exemplary, until winter fell upon the land and he was called to join the courts when they moved to the winter castle. In Haggenterre the snows were severe, half the castle was buried underground, keeping the heat of human flesh in, and the ice outside.

That young concubines joined the courts before they're coming of age not only to get used to life in the environment but also so they could be 'picked', so to speak, was customary, and that those same were not to be shared was something long since decreed. About two centuries before, the court of the neighboring country had all died in the short span of a couple of years. Priests all over Europe had blamed the lust in the noble's hearts, which had eaten at their flesh with a disease that came with fornication. Panic and politic disaster had badly affected the royal house. In fact, those lands where today a part D'Haggenterre. No one had had any qualms with the rule from then on.

Ichigo was nervous. He would be living in close quarters with the one that would own him. He knew for sure that there were a lot of things that could mess up his image. Well, further anyway, the first time Le Roi had set his eyes upon him he had ruined an official ceremony. It plagued him that he could commit another mistake as such.

After the first week, it happened.

The young concubine had been tending to his task of setting the table for a meal - they were never trusted with many tasks as it could ruin their hands but setting the table was pretty menial, silvery plates for La Reine et Le Roi, matching silver knifes and spoons, and an Egyptian glass chalice for each and the table was good to go. They would not be eating in the great hall tonight; most of the troops were gone on a campaign anyway. Ichigo balled up the linen used to transport the silverware and exited the room, pacing down the narrow hallway that lead to the kitchens. Upon entering the half deserted place he heard rustling coming from one of the storage cabinets.

He made the mistake to take a closer look, inside of the cabinet. There was a man inside, clad in his linen shirt and breeches, raiding the castle's dry fruit stock. It was dark inside the cabinet; he could see nothing but the shadow of the tall and built man rummaging the boxes.

"What do you think you're doing? It's almost super time." He asked the man, he would have to report him to the kitchen master if he didn't regret his acts. The man seamed startled, turning his head sharply towards Ichigo. It was still too dark to make out any features to him but he somehow could distinctly see the man's grin, almost fluorescent in the dim lighting of the torches in the kitchen. A thick chuckle reverberated from inside the wooden box that unconsciously sent shivers down the red head's spine.

"Sorry. But I was way too hungry to wait. Plus, haven't you ever experience that hunger that only dry peaches can satisfy?" Had Ichigo the grace of seeing the man properly he'd stared like said person had grown a brand new head. As it was a mere sigh was all he could manage.

"I will have to report you to the kitchen master, you know?"

"I highly doubt he'll have any issues with my peach eating habits."

Beginning to be frustrated, the concubine buried his face in his hands. "If you like peaches so much why don't you just eat the ones in the garden?"

The man stepped out of the pantry, the orange glow of the flames of that distant torch licking up his face. "Are you insane? Don't you know fruit has gotta be cooked? Geez, you'll get cursed before you're anywhere near picked at this rate."

Blue eyes, the color dead in the dim and dirty lighting, were glaring at Ichigo straight in the face. His eyes wavered minutely up and down, just to double check if the was a mane of blue hair above and a built body bellow, before locking gazes with the one before him once again. The youth's heart dropped by his feet, along with the linen he had carried the silverware with, his throat grew dry, and his stomach filled with acid.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't wimp out on me now! Just when we had a dialogue going here."

The red head did his very best not to drop dead with a heart attack. He didn't feel too good, all of his blood was rushing to his legs, his body properly preparing him for the easiest choice in the fight or flight menu. "I-I didn't know-"

Le Roi grimaced, not at all impressed. "Go figure. You're just a wimp. Nothing like what Nell promised me."

As much of an education Ichigo had accumulated until this point, as much respect, fear, love and admiration he had for his ruler, all of that just about shattered with those words. The color returned to his cheeks, he wasn't really being rational about being called a wimp, something just snapped in him.

"Wimp?" He frowned up to his suzerain, genuinely pissed that anyone, be it Le Roi, be it whoever, had the nerve to insult his integrity.

The change did not go unnoticed at all. All of a sudden there was a spark in Kurosaki's eyes that wasn't there the moment before. And while the light in that particular angle might've not done much for the colors on the king, the concubine looked positively on fire, his hair and eyes picking up all kinds of right reflexes. Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques could not, and would not, suppress the shiver of excitement that runs down his back at such a moment, nor would he to the gargantuan smile that took over his face.

This. This was the reason why Nelliel had been bothering him about choosing this youth and not another to share his bed. She had read him aloud the bulk of the letters she exchanged with the warden at Madame Papillion's, told him all about how this youth was talented, handsome and fiery, a true Jack of Clubs. However for the past few weeks, Ichigo had come off so reserved and behaved, how could he ever come to be interested in such?

"Don't like hearing the truth, garçon?"

"I ain't no wimp." Ichigo snarled at him. Le Roi inwardly groaned. No one had **ever **talked like that at him, truthfully, it was turning him the fuck on. Made the cold stone of the winter castle feel that much warmer, with blood pumping faster in his veins and to all the right places.

"Prove it." Le Roi challenged. Leaning against the cabinet so he could effectively evade the youth's personal space. "Don't let me eat any more peaches before dinner, ever again."

There was a flick of confusion in those lovely browns as they ran all over a handsome face, lingering on the open mouthed smile and was all it took for Le Roi to decide himself for Kurosaki Ichigo and no one else.

"Excuse me?" Le Roi moaned at the smell of his breath, a moan that was so easily mistaken for a work of thoughtfulness.

"You heard me. Your Roi is ordering you to control what he eats." Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing down, but loosing vision only served to heighten his other senses, heat was pooling in the air between their bodies, and he could do nothing to describe the way man before him smelled. Nothing like his fantasies did that is for sure, for one, because fantasies have no smell. After one last big gulp of air he opened his eyes again, immediately faced with the pressing gaze of the object of his affections. He tore his eyes from the other's, his gaze landing on Grimmjow's hand and small amount of wrinkled dry peaches it held. He made a grab for it, only to find that Le Roi is much faster then he is, bending his arm in an effort to keep his treats safe.

"No, no, no! Let me have them just for today!" He pleaded, surprise over the sudden actions of the concubine winning over any sense of pride. Ichigo would not have it though, grabbing at his arm to reach his hand better. Their closeness was very welcome, but he was too distracted by how much fun he was actually having to deal with it at that moment. He spun from the red head's grip, making a mad dash for the door that led to the stairs, knowing Ichigo was not allowed upstairs. He did stop at the door, turning back to say; "See you around, garçon."

Ichigo resisted the urge to scream, or kick… or cry, for that matter. All of the expectations he had built around Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques were fully spoiled. He could not begin believing he ha thought himself to be in love with that prick.

.

.

.

Or maybe he could, if one was to take in consideration just how much more handsome Le Roi was when up and close.

**Hurray! Done! **I'm sorry If I made mistakes and stuff, this story is unbeta'ed and I don't have anymore time to put into it. Just be thankful I kept writing.

On another note, lookie, the story got more up close and personal. Tehe, also, what is Grimmjow's opinion was revealed! I deserve love for that, yes?

Thank you so much, everyone who subscribed and faved! I just really wish you could also tell me what you like and dislike about the story the most by reviewing! I want to please everyone! It makes me nervous to have so many alerts and stuff when people don't really review. Thank you for the support anyway though! :D

I'll start spring break this Saturday, so hopefully I'll get a new chapter in next week. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
